between fantasies and reality
by MGO
Summary: That meeting room... that damn meeting room with that glass door and hidden corner. Oh how Hermione dreamed about being in that hidden corner with a certain grey eyed co-worker. It's all just a fantasy... A Dramione smutty oneshot. AU WARNING, IT'S RATED FOR A REASON... LEMONS AHEAD


_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter world... It's all JK's**_

 _ **AN2: This is a smutty Dramione one-shot. It is a fantasy. it is alternative Universe where certain people survived. WARNING LEMONS!**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DRAMIONE SMUT THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

* * *

She didn't know when or how it happened. She didn't even like that it happened but suddenly it was there. That butterfly feeling in her stomach every morning. That weak knees feeling that she got when she entered the office. The upset stomach and high heart rate she got when he finally arrived at work. Or that floating feeling she got when he went to get her coffee during early morning meetings.

Hermione Granger hated to admit it but she was desperately in love.

It happened well over a year ago and up until now she had kept it a secret. She had been in a steady relationship with Ron since the war and her sudden object of desire was locked into a long time relationship as well, married even. So instead she had ignored her feelings most of the time and when she couldn't ignore them she kept herself content with daydreaming and sneaky glances.

Two months ago she and Ron split in a well-reported public fight. A break up between them was something she would have kept private. Even catching Ron balls deep in Lavender Brown just outside some Quidditch stands could have been kept private. However it was her bad luck that she had to find them at it while giving a tour to some reporters through the newly created Quidditch stadium that would host the next world cup.

Of course with so many reporters present at her most embarrassing moment ever meant that anything she had wanted to keep private was now public knowledge. Down to every small freckly on Ron's arse.

The sad thing was that, though her break up have been very public, everybody thought they had the right to give their opinion. Molly's had been the loudest of all. While Ron had been caught on camera with Lavender it was still Hermione who got the blame.

Molly thought that if Hermione had been willing to be a traditional perfect housewife Ron would have never cheated on her. For Molly, a woman should be at home, having and raising offspring. Careers, studies and exciting futures outside a marriage were something to be frowned upon. The most depressing part of it was that that many seem to share Molly's opinion. A handful of Ron's admirers even accused her of being abusive to Ron and that was why he looked for love elsewhere.

Harry had never picked a side. He went on lunches with Hermione and went to Quidditch matches with Ron. Never did he mention his opinion about it all. The only thing he would say that he wanted them both to be happy and hopefully be friendly to each other by the time he and Ginny would get married.

At her work people had their opinions as well, though they would never say anything out loud. Hermione was a well-respected employee; nobody would ever dare to say something unkind to her.

After the break-up Hermione had decided that it was okay to feel the unchained desire for her co-worker. She let herself fall in love more deeply with his stormy grey eyes and feel every little emotion when he was around. It was hard work to be discrete about it all but she was nothing if not professional.

Yet, she couldn't help but fantasize about him.

Her fantasies varied from innocent lovely moments to rough and wild sex in as many places as she could think off. During the night her dreams were pretty innocent. She would dream about sweet little moments and even possible futures with him.

However when work was slow and she could steer her daydreaming, she would come up with wilder things.

One of her favourite fantasies was about that twice cursed meeting room on their floor. This meeting room was located on the left side on the hallway down to the pantry. This meeting room was a little special because of the glass door. She could look into it and catch a glimpse of him.

Every time she walked past that meeting room and saw him in there alone she couldn't help but imagine walking into the room. Having him smile up at her with his stormy grey eyes. Then she would lean down and kiss him. The kiss would always quickly escalate into sex against the wall next to the door so that nobody could see them.

She also fantasized about him approaching her. She would imagine that when she was alone in the office, which happened regularly, he would arrive early. Slowly walking up behind her and pressing soft kisses against the nape of her neck. She would imagine his smooth voice whispering sweet words in her ear.

Yet, it all remained with fantasies. He was still happily married with two small children. And while she really desired him she had no plans to destroy his marriage. Maybe she wasn't happy in this situation but she had no desire to make somebody else miserable in the same way Ron had made her miserable.

Then, suddenly there were rumours about him. People were whispering that his marriage had gone haywire. His beautiful wife had been seen with another man. Hermione wasn't sure if she should believe these rumours. Of course her stomach would do flips when she considered it but hell even during her relationship with Ron she had often gone for a lunch or dinner with Harry or Neville. Just being seen with another man didn't hold much meaning.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Kingsley.

"Hermione? Do you have a minute for me?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione nodded and got up. She followed Kingsley to his office, wondering what he would want from her.

When she walked into the minister's office she almost stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, sitting in the office waiting for the minister. Her posture perfectly straight, his hair carefully styled and his clothing impeccable. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Now was not the time to act like a silly schoolgirl. She sat down and said a nice hello to him.

"Hermione, Draco, I know you two don't often work together. I know that over the years your managers have kept you apart due to your history." Kingsley started.

"That has been a long time ago." Hermione said kindly. "I'd like to think we have grown beyond that."

"I do hope so because I have a project for the two of you." Kingsley said with a nod. "I'm not sure if you both have heard about this but your department will be split up in two stand-alone parts. One part will be for international relations and economics and the other will be for Muggle and sentient relations and science."

"Really?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled at his eagerness. It was nice to see him so excited about something. It made his grey eyes spark.

"Yes. I think it will be better this way and the Wizengamot agreed. The change is made so that we can provide better focus on those things that are important to keep our world safe but well informed of what is happening outside our wards. Before we can move the department in that direction we want to get a clear insight into what tasks and personal should be placed in which new department and we are looking two new heads."

"Is madam Purcey stopping?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she is hoping to retire soon." Kingsley told her. "You two are the best in what you are doing. Draco is one of the best wizards in international relations and you Hermione are the best in muggle and sentient being relations. You both have massive amounts of knowledge of what is important in these areas. I want you two to work together for the next month to come up with procedures and policies on how to run both new departments and how it would benefit all those involved.

I want information on the people working in the department; I need to know for which department they are most suitable. I want to know how many extra people need to be hired and what types of jobs will become available."

Hermione looked at the man besides her and saw him look excited at this prospect. She couldn't help but feel the same. Yet she knew it wasn't for the same reason. Working with him would have her excited even if it had been cleaning the toilets.

"I expect you two not to kill each other and do a decent job." Kingsley said with a little warning.

"Of course." Draco nodded.

"A little trust Kingsley. I haven't cursed anyone in a while."

"I'm guessing George Weasley and Sirius Black ending up in St. Mungo's with all sorts of curse damage wasn't your doing?" Kingsley asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione huffed but blushed deep red. She heard Draco chuckling.

"I expect a first report in four days time." Kingsley said and dismissing them.

Hermione was almost shaking with desire and butterflies when they left the office side by side. She could feel his warmth radiating and smell his cologne. Once on the hallway Draco turned to her and she had to force herself to meet his eyes.

She prayed to dear Merlin and Morgana that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Did you mean it, Granger?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, as she didn't understand him.

"Did you mean it what you said about the past?"

"Oh, that, yes of course." Hermione said quickly. She hoped he wouldn't notice how rough her voice had become. "It's been a long time ago since we were teenagers. I have long since forgiven you."

"Thank you." Draco said. "I guess I wasn't brave enough to come over and tell you that I'm sorry about my behaviour back at school. I wanted too but I never knew what to say not to make things worse."

Hermione shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. She had to fight hard to ignore the jolt that ran through her as she touched him.

"While it hurt back then I do now understand why you did it. Bigotry is something that happens in the muggle world as well, it's just based on skin colour or wealth. I just hope that these days you know differently."

"I do. Despite what some people still think of me, I'm finding the muggle world very interesting. Perhaps this new project will give me even more insight."

"I'm willing to show you." Hermione told him.

"I might take you up on that." Draco chuckled. "How about we let this new project stew for a day or two and meet up on Friday to start working on it?"

"That sounds like a plan." Hermione nodded. "It gives me time to finish up some projects before starting something new."

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Hermione. On Thursday Draco had been in the office the whole day. He had spent his day sitting behind a desk across the room from her, sending out all sorts of letters and short notes.

A handful of notes had ended up on her desk. The first one told her that their meeting would start at nine and would be held in THAT meeting room. The rest of the notes were topics Draco wanted to discus during their meeting. Hermione decided to do a lot of preparation work and create a schedule based on the topics Draco send her and her own topics.

When Friday finally arrived Hermione took extra time to get ready that morning. She selected a wrapdress to wear that day and even wore her best lingerie. She told herself it was just because she was single and wanted to feel sexy.

Even with the time she took to get her curls behave she arrived at the office early. It was a busy period with many of her colleagues being away for business and travels. So she knew it wouldn't get busy today anyway.

She greeted Harry as they arrived at the ministry at the same time and after a short chat they went in opposite direction. She to her own department on the left on the second level and Harry's department was on the right.

Her own office floor was still empty. She took a moment to make a cup of strong coffee and gathered her papers for the meeting.

Dear Merlin, she was so nervous.

At least she was well prepared. Now she hoped that Draco would like what she had done as well. His approval would mean the world to her. Maybe even more than a promotion.

She sat down in the meeting room and stared at the wall next to the door. That bloody wall. Even with her eyes open she could see herself pushed up against it getting her brains fucked out. It had been such an ingrained fantasy in her mind that she was barely possible to separate reality from fantasy.

Shaking herself out of her dreams Hermione turned to her notes and plans. Quickly, she lost herself in the project. While working on her notes she didn't notice somebody entering the room.

She was almost sure she had fallen back into her daydreaming when a presence walked up behind her. A warm hand brushed across her shoulder. She couldn't help but shiver. A breath brushed across her skin. A touch of soft lips followed.

"Good morning, Hermione." His voice whispered.

"Morning." She sighed. His voice so soft and so loving made her stomach to summersaults.

His lips moved up towards that sensitive spot. She moaned softly when he sucked on her soft skin. She let her head fell to aside to give him better access to her sensitive spots. She shivered as she felt his hands moving over her shoulder, down her arms and to her flat stomach.

She turned to capture his lips with hers. A little hesitant at first out of fear that he would reject her anyway but after a few seconds he took control of the kiss. His tongue gently forced its way into her mouth. He tasted like spice and sweet cherry wine. His scent of expensive aftershave intoxicated her.

After a while he pulled back and smiled at her. A smile so lovingly and seductive that she lost all sense of what was right or wrong completely. She knew she had desires for him and she knew that the butterflies meant more then a crush but now she fell completely. She went deep into the abyss of love, desire and lust.

"Why don't we get some work done? We can continue this later on."

Hermione just nodded, not trusting her voice or her capability to breathe. Draco settled in the chair next to her and sat close by. His arm almost touch hers and he leaned over her documents. Hermione took a moment to conjure up two glasses of water before turning to the order of the day.

By the time the morning had passed they had delved so deeply into their work that Hermione was sure she had just dreamed up the moment she had with Draco earlier that morning. They both worked professionally on their project and no hint or reminder was given of the possibility of a kiss between them.

"I think we have done enough for a morning." Draco sighed after a while. "I'm hungry."

"I could eat something as well." Hermione sighed. "Do you want to continue after lunch?"

"I can't, I have another meeting at two-thirty." Draco sighed.

Hermione couldn't help but feeling disappointed. Perhaps she really had dreamed up the whole kiss thing. She nodded and moved to get up while thinking about going to Diagon Alley and have a big bowl of chocolate ice-cream for lunch.

She was so lost in her disappointment that she didn't noticed Draco getting up next to her and turn to say something to her. When she finally noticed it he had placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her back flush against him.

His mouth was immediately against the bare skin of her shoulder. His hands moved to the front. Unlike her dream-morning he was much bolder now. His hands immediately moved to her breast and hips.

"Merlin." She moaned as he gently kneaded her breast.

She felt her wrapdress loosen and she knew that Draco had undone the ribbon that held it together. He moved the dress slowly from her shoulders and let it fall onto the floor.

She felt a little exposed but the needy moan that came from him was enough to forget the outside world.

"Teasing witch." Draco whispered. She was turned around and pressed against the wall. THAT wall, actually. Draco's eyes roamed over her body. She shivering in need as she watched his eyes darken. "Dark green and silver… Dangerous colours to wear for the Gryffindor princess." He hissed.

A second later he smashed his lips against hers and lifted her up higher against the wall. Automatically she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him against her.

"To many clothes." She moaned. Her fingers made quick work of his robes and shirt. She couldn't reach his trousers and groaned in frustration.

"So impatient." Draco whispered and he pulled her bra down. He latched onto her breast and Hermione almost screamed in pleasure. His mouth was working miracles with her sensitive nipples. These were new feelings for her and it overwhelmed her more then she had ever expected.

With his head bend down Draco's new position made it possible for her to undo his belt and buttons.

She ran a finger over his arousal as she moved his clothing aside. He moaned softly. Encouraged by his sounds she slid her hand behind the waistband of his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. He was big and thick. A perfect example of manhood.

She moved her hand as much as she could in her position. The soft moans coming from him only encouraged her to continue. He felt so good in her hands and she couldn't help but wondering how he would feel inside her.

Suddenly he pulled her hand away hand placed it about her head. He kissed her deeply while she felt him remove his boxers and her panties with a little bit of wandless magic.

His free hand ran over her buttocks and his long fingers brushed her folds. She moaned softly when he touched her again. When his finger found her sensitive bundle of nerves she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. This was so much better then her dreams.

"Look at me." He whispered. She opened her eyes and met his. The stormy grey she had come to love was almost black with lust. His lips bruised and his hair in sexy disarray.

"Fuck." Hermione hissed as he pressed into her. He was so big that he filled her to breaking point.

"Damn you're tight." Draco hissed.

"Move." Hermione moaned and Draco complied.

They slowly worked their way up into a nice rhythm. Even in their need they matched perfectly. Hermione didn't have to direct, demand or even fake anything like she had done with Ron. It seemed that Draco knew what she needed and how to do it.

"Fuck, Draco." Hermione moaned as she felt the edge approaching. "Wanted this…for so long."

"So long." Draco echoed. "Finally. Bloody sexy witch."

"Faster, Draco." Hermione hissed.

He didn't need telling twice and picked up the speed and force. Her back scraping along the wall but the pain didn't diminish the pleasure that was raking through her body.

"So close." She breathed. Draco reached down with one hand and placing a finger against her clit. They movement created the required friction.

"Come for me." He breathed in her ear.

She did as she was told and came undone the next second. Draco quickly placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream loud enough to stir up those who had come in the office during the morning.

"So fucking tight." He groaned. "So close."

He felt her wall contracting around him, milking him to make him follow her into absolute bliss. He did so a few seconds later with a rough moan muffled by her shoulder.

After a long silence Draco carefully moved out of her and held her up so that she could find her footing. After a wobbly second she was steady on her legs and looked up at Draco with questioning eyes as he handed her, her panties.

"I'm a Slytherin, Hermione. It means that I'm very good in observations and masks."

"So you knew." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I knew." He said kindly. His hand brush a stray curl away from her face.

"Now what?" Hermione asked hesitant. She knew what she wanted but she feared his words. It would break something inside her if he refused her.

"Perhaps we could go out for dinner tomorrow night." Draco tried.

"What about your wife?"

"I no longer have a wife. Astoria made that pretty clear." Draco said with a grimace. "I caught her with another man. There was no love in our relationship anyway."

Hermione looked at him closely. She couldn't find any sign that he was lying to her. She wondered how Astoria could have thrown away a life with him. Maybe she wasn't objective and maybe she was thinking with her heart instead of her head but she couldn't imagine wanting anyone else but Draco.

"That's her loss." Hermione stated.

"Just like the Weasel's loss." Draco said and handed her, her dress. With a wave of her wand her dress was wrinkle free again, she redid her hair and cleaned herself up. "So dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds lovely." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at six." Draco told her.

"I'll be ready."

Draco smiled at her and made to leave the room. Before he walked out he turned back to her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I really have no idea but suddenly I fell for you. Maybe it was because you were so nice to work with or maybe it was just the way you would get coffee for me before department meetings. I honestly can't pick one special thing." Hermione told him with her smile. "What about you?"

"The day your right hook punched some sense into me." Draco said with a smile and left the room.

Hermione sat down in a chair and stared at that wall. A warmth buzzed inside her as she realized that her daydreaming might just come true. Her childhood bully had somehow become the only man she could ever really want. Perhaps there was something wrong with her but she found that she couldn't care one little bit.

Life was turning out to be good.


End file.
